Demigods at Goode
by Lissie529
Summary: Uh, I'm not very good at summaries. But here goes: The gods suddenly have an idea. They take potions to look like mortals and go to their children's high school after the war, Goode, and see what's so hard about High school.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Vials**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy Jackson. Otherwise, I'd be Rick Riordan.**

The gods had gathered together to think over something. Their demigod children had been complaining to their parents that, high school is hard, we can't _ever _be normal; you would hate it if you went through it. So, Hecate had an idea.

"Our demigod children, excluding maidens, have been complaining high school is difficult." Zeus started off. Hera interrupted.

"I _still _can't believe you're having affairs with those mortals." She still had a grudge over their last argument. Zeus ignored her. "So, Hecate has proposed an idea to me, and I'm seeking your approval."

Hecate stood in front of them. "I have a potion for each Olympian god." She held up 12 potions. "These will turn you into mortals temporarily. You will change your names, come up with an identity, and watch after our children. And see what's so bad about this, _high school._ All in favor?" 100%. She handed a potion to everyone. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera (to see what's so wonderful about Jason and Thalia) Demeter, Hephaestus, Ares, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis (for Thalia) Hermes, and Apollo each took a vial.

Zeus had one that looked like wind was swirling in it, and a lightning cork. Poseidon's was blue like the ocean. Hades' was murky black; it almost looked like it consumed darkness. Hera's had a peacock design. Demeter's had tiny flower designs, and green like grass. Hephaestus had one that looked like fire, and a cog cork. Ares' was pure red. Aphrodite's was light pink, covered with red hearts. Athena's was dark grey with an owl. Artemis' was also grey like the moon, with a tiny bow and arrow. Hermes' had snakes coiling around as a design, in George and Martha's likeness. Apollo's had music notes, and a lyre design.

"Now, everyone, the demigods are located at Goode High School. You are to act normal, but try to make friends with children. Artemis?" Hecate turned to her. "Homecoming is in a week, and you will not have a maiden excuse." Apollo elbowed her. "Yeah, 'lil sis. If you don't have an excuse, can I flirt with your hunters?" Artemis gave him a death stare. "My hunters would never date you in millennia."

Hecate waved her hand, making them quiet. "Now, drink the vials at once." They all looked at each other, and downed the potions. They all began to shrink to mortal size, regular teens. When they stopped, they looked down on themselves, dazed. They looked like regular teenagers.

Zeus had dark, shaggy hair and electric blue eyes like normal. He had a muscular build, but not so much that he looked ridiculous. He had on a tux, which Aphrodite clicked her tongue at and said she'd have to fix. Aphrodite, on the other hand, looked beautiful. She had long, blondish-brownish wavy hair to her shoulders. Her eyes were bluish-greenish that sparkled with excitement. She had on a mid-arm length pink sweater, with a dark blue skirt underneath. She had on Stiletto sandals. Simple, but beautiful.

Hera had chocolate brown hair in a braid, like usual, but had dark black eyes glazed with power. She had on a green mesh sweater with black leggings and sneakers. Poseidon looked a lot like his son, minus the beard. His hair was just a dark shade of brown, and looked slightly older than him. He was sporting the surfer type style, with short, sandals, and a Hawaiian shirt. Hades looked like a mixture between his two children. Short, black hair and gold eyes. He was sort of rocking the emo style.

Demeter had a floral dress (of course) which went down to her knees. Her shoes had a flower design. Athena had wavy brown hair, with the same intense grey eyes as her daughter. She had on a simple schoolgirl outfit, with running sneakers. She had a blue ribbon holding hair away from her face. Ares looked like a biker, with light brown eyes and messy black hair. He had on a biker jacket with a red shirt, and black jeans. He had on spiked sneakers, and looked like he'd beat you any second.

Hephaestus had curly hair like his son's. He had dark green eyes and had on a red short-sleeved tee, and work jeans. Not much of a looker. Artemis had copper colored hair and gold-brown eyes, almost yellow. It was held back by silver lace in a braid, and she had on a long sleeve silver dress, with same colored sandals. Hermes had a mischievous look on on his face as always, with blonde hair in the style of Luke. He had dark brown eyes, with a dark blue muscle shirt and blue jeans. Apollo looked like one of those famous singers you'd see in a concert. He had blonde Justin Bieber hair and blue eyes. He had on a tux that you would see on someone like Robin Thicke.

Hecate smiled, obviously happy with the result. "You shall stay in a dorm room. Nothing special, with beds and nectar and ambrosia looking like a regular teen's room. School restarts tomorrow for the demigods at 8:00, you shall be there soon." Hecate snapped her fingers, disappearing into Mist, and the gods were swirling and found themselves sitting in a small room.

**I know there are a few of these, but I wanted to try it out. I got the idea for the vials from another person, I forgot who, Credits to them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready with McDonalds

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready and Eating**

The gods stood, dazed, in the room. It wasn't much of anything, they thought, but they were immortal gods with no stop to their power. It was about the size of their throne room (which was pretty big) with a blue-black chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. It had twelve beds, each styled in the god's likeness. Apollo and Aphrodite found a mirror, and looked at themselves. Aphrodite pulled out lip gloss and put on extra layers, while Apollo was flexing his arms and brushing his hair.

"I look awesome!" Apollo said. "I feel a haiku coming on-"

"Apollo, will you stop doing that- it's getting annoying." Artemis said. She saw herself and thought, _I am a very beautiful eternal maiden. Too bad I can't date, but not really. _Hephaestus looked at his reflection. H e was surprised he wasn't crippled, wasn't beyond ugly, or anything along those lines. He also had a dark tan. Aphrodite looked back and smiles. "You still need some improvements, husband, but you're fine for now."

Everyone else looked at their reflections and wondered how mortals put up with being in these bodies. Athena was the first to speak up.

"If we are to be mortals and act normal, and hide our identities; we shall come up with different names." After thinking up something, they came up with this:

Athena- Mackenzie Tula  
Zeus- Zarek "Zeke" Salome

Poseidon- Brooks Salome

Hades- Earnest "Ernie" Salome

Aphrodite- Amberly Taylor

Hephaestus- Silver Coleus

Hermes- Pandareos "Pan" Messier

Ares- Louis Carbine

Apollo- Chuck Alpine

Artemis- Caine Alpine

Demeter- Heather Piscine **(A/N I forgot, she has shoulder-length brown hair and dark green eyes)**

Hera- Jennifer "Jenny" Salome

Hades said, "I don't seem like an 'Earnest,' do I?" Athena said he'd have to do with that. Ernie shut his mouth. After complaining and whining, Zeus, I mean Zeke; let them decorate the room into twelve equal parts. Zeke regretted it afterwards, because the sight of so many colors gave him vertigo. In the end, the room was just rainbow colored (Iris would be proud) with each god's animal shining on the floor, one after another. Hades was the only one complaining, saying, "Why couldn't it be black."

They went outside, and saw there were six bathrooms (Aphrodite went into one to check her makeup so much they preserved it for her) a vending machine with any food you like, and cars downstairs for anyone who wanted to drive.

"So," Amberly (Aphrodite) said, checking her reflection in the mirror, "What should we do in the free time? Look around the mortal world? I heard they had a beauty salon-"  
"That's nice, Aphrodite," Caine (Artemis) cut her off, "but we should be learning the way of mortals. Now, do I have my bow and arrow...?" She looked around the room, and then kneeled down to under her bed. "There it is. I thought I had lost it. We should really be going," she said. Mackenzie (Athena) trotted down the stairs. Poseidon (Brooks) looked after her, wondering how she could be so beautiful, then shook the thought out his head. Everyone followed Mackenzie, until they reached a Cadillac.

Zeke and Brooks stared at each other, and then started fighting for the driver's seat. All the while, Hades whistled and walked to the door, and gently pushed the key into the ignition. The car started, and the boys stopped. They walked quietly into the car, muttering.

Chuck, Caine, ("This is only because my hunters aren't here") and Pan got into a Maserati Spyder. Amberly, Mackenzie, and Louis got into a Ford, and Silver, Heather and Jenny into a Tahoe.

**In the Spyder**

"Chuck, will you stop with those ANNOYING haikus!?" Caine shouted. "They're driving me _insane!_" Chuck pleaded for one more, and Caine gave in, but found a way to argue about who was born first. All the while, Pan had his hand on the radio dial, trying to hack into a good radio system, or at least Hephaestus TV.

**In the Tahoe**

"Heather, FOR THE LAST TIME, I'm not eating your cereal!" Jenny was arguing.

"Cereal's good for you- Why, if you don't like it, I'll shove it down your face. " Heather said.

"Maybe my cows will give you a little present in your-"

"IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT UP, WE'RE TURNING THIS CAR _AROUND._" Silver blurted from the driver's wheel. All the while he was thinking, _this is why I don't talk to organic life forms. Why am I here again?_

**In the Cadillac**

"The water is _waaay _better than the sky, Zeus! Water can destroy people. A hurricane just went over Florida." Poseidon "Brooks" was boasting about his powers, arguing with Zeus.

"Still not calling me with my mortal name? The sky is better, _Brooks,_ because it can make storms. Everyone occupies it. A storm just overtook Carolina." Zeke boasted.

"You can both be quiet," Ernie said. "Every mortal dies soon. There's no way to show you that, but I can run somebody over. And if you don't shut your mouth, Air Head, your son will find a nasty surprise when he wakes tomorrow."

**In the Ford**

Amberly was checking her hair and makeup in the side mirrors. She would finish fixing herself, then shake her head and start over again.

"Louis, how do I look; do I need more eye shadow, or my hair down, or highlights?" She asked Louis for his opinion.

"I think you look good," he replied, but he was actually listening to the war song on the radio by 30 Seconds to Mars. He kept asking Mackenzie to replay it, and he'd annoyingly sing the lyrics.

Amberly carelessly put on another layer of light green eye shadow that complimented her eyes. "No, no, I don't like this one; how do I look now, Louis?"

With that constantly going on and the singing, Mackenzie had enough of it. She turned around and said, "My owls have not tasted ichor in years. Unless you'd like your pretty faces ruined, I suggest you _keep quiet._"

**At McDonald's**

The gods pulled up at a restaurant that Ernie had suggested at some point. It said in bright red and yellow letters, McDonald's.

Chuck started singing, "Old McDonald had a farm-"until Caine cut him off and said, "What is this, McDonald's, Ernie?"

Ernie replied, "Nico used to go here to raise the dead. He'd get a Happy Meal and Coke and try to summon Bianca. He doesn't do it often anymore, but I couldn't think of another mortal food place." Hades thought of his daughter, and almost smiled.

The group of "teenagers" walked into McDonalds and saw something that made Amberly giggle. Nico had a fry in his mouth, a Zeus toy in his hand he was making fly. Leo was making a race car out of his empty boxes and things. Reyna was cleaning a smoothie off her armor, while glaring suggestively at Leo. Percy and Annabeth were trying to feed each other, but it was more like force feeding.

A few things happened at once. Nico saw them, and quickly ate his fry. He put down his toy and yelled that he could explain. Leo pushed the race car as a test drive, and when Reyna finally finished cleaning, her new smoothie messed it again. Percy accidently poked himself in the eye with a straw, and Annabeth giggled at him.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!"

"LEO! You _klutz!_"

"On the bright side, the car works."

"OUCHIE… That hurt, Annabeth, stop laughing."

"Seaweed Brain, that was hilarious."

Ernie and Zeke shrugged at Nico, and then walked up to the counter, asking for 11 cheeseburgers and 1 salad. In the end, it was 4 salads, 6 cheeseburgers, and 2 bacon burgers, after about 20,000 different order changes. Then after that, they asked for money. Of course, it was a whole lot, and Jenny wasn't exactly skilled with mortal ways and money yet. It took her 10 minutes to find the money, and kept staring at the $5 bills, wondering if they were 50 or 5. By this time, the demigods had left half an hour ago. It took such a long time that the employee threatened to call for security if they didn't go faster.

Amberly batted her eyelashes and flashed her blue-green eyes, the employee being a man, and said, "You wouldn't ever call security, would you? I _know _you wouldn't. You won't. You'll give us a discount and lower the price to $15." It was a risky try, but the employee looked confused. Pan was rubbing his hands together, secretly proud of Amberly for manipulating.

"I will not call security. I will let you give me $15." Silver and Mackenzie counted the money and gave it to him, and they got their 12 orders. They sat down at an empty table, as most of the restaurant was. They ate very quickly, not wanting the poor man to remember why he didn't call security. Brooks quickly ushered them out of the restaurant, back to the cars.

The trip back to the house was very confusing, as it took awhile to find it. Silver had to quickly pull out a GPS, Mackenzie had to maneuver their way back home, backtracking, and Zeus had gone overhead and steered Ernie. What the mortals saw, they didn't know- maybe a teenager running in the streets, pointing to the house. Maybe they saw the truth. Hopefully not. The conversations inside the cars were pretty much a repeat of the way there.

It was getting dark outside. Mackenzie stood up and said, "Lord Zeus- Zeke, shall we get our mortal money straight, for we shall need it soon? And make sure we remember mortal names, maybe use a mortal…pencil, is it? And use regular arithmetic and learn it, and keep an eye on our children, also?" Zeke said yes to all of this. The gods did a quick count of mortal money, retelling it all to Jenny and Ares, who didn't seem to understand the concept. Then, they had mini lessons that Mackenzie teached them, until Ares threw his book at an owl, and the Big Three got in a fight, arguing about how "lightning doesn't come from clouds" and "lakes are hard to conserve" until it turned into a deadly skeleton/wave/lightning fight, and the lessons had to stop. They soon all lay down for bed, ready for the day to come.

**So, it's after the Giant War. I decided to do canon couples, with the exception of Leo's and Nico's relationships. So, does anybody want me to do Caleo, because Leo went back to the island, and Rico, Reyna and Nico? Tell me in comments. **


	3. Reunited-BLOOD OF OLYMPUS SPOILERS

**Reunited  
**

**(Guys, I just finished Blood of Olympus. So epiiiic! I decided I should make a scene where Leo and Calypso reunite on Percy's birthday- this would be before the school even started, so this should be like Chapter 1… like an epilogue.)  
Me: Calypso-  
Calypso- I know. None of these characters belong to her, strictly to Rick Riordan.**

*Leo and Calypso POV*

Calypso shook Leo awake.  
"Wake up. I need to ask you something." Calypso had been guiding Festus across the sky for awhile, when Leo started falling asleep. Leo sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"What is it, Sunshine?" Calypso asked, "I feel bad for only remembering just now-but, well, we're sailing over the ocean and…I was thinking of Percy. And I noticed, you haven't seen you and your crew since you came to pick me up from Ogygia."  
Leo sat straight up and realized that he missed the Argo II and the crew on board. He had been so focused on getting Calypso back, he hadn't even thought about them. "I totally forgot! Do you want to go and meet them? I mean, you already know Percy, and you may not be so happy about that, but…" Calypso nodded her head. Leo asked Festus, "What day is it?" He already knew the answer, but he just needed clarification. August 18th, Percy's birthday. He set the controls for Camp Half-Blood.

*Over at the Mess Hall / Campfire at Camp*  
Everyone was laughing and telling jokes. A few gods had also come down to celebrate Percy's birthday, the person who helped save the world twice. Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy were sitting around the campfire. Everybody noticed that it was quieter than it usually was, because Leo's humor and bad jokes weren't there anymore. Nico was thinking about this while talking to Reyna, and decided to tell the others his hunch.  
"I'll be back, Reyna," he said, walking over to the crew. He sat down next to them, feeling welcome. Everyone had decided to try and get on his good side, and actually noticed him for once. "Hey guys, um, I just wanted to say…" Nico hated bringing Leo up, because it got Hazel and the others in a bad and sulky mood. "Leo's death wasn't your fault. He chose to sacrifice himself to save the world, and the deed is done."  
Frank looked over at Nico. "You tell us this all the time. Why are you saying this again?" Everyone in the circle had their eyes on Nico, and he fiddled with his skull ring. "Leo's death didn't feel…natural. It seemed like he didn't actually die, but that's impossible. Nobody could survive that, even him, and you can't bring back the dead." Everybody wondered if somehow Leo had used the physician's cure to bring himself back to life, but that was impossible. There was nobody with him when he died.  
Suddenly Chiron clapped his hands for attention. "Everybody, everybody…gather around for the celebration of Perseus Jackson's birthday." People everywhere cheered and tried to see the birthday cake. Percy yelled, "IT'S BLUE!" Poseidon nodded his head and said, "Your mother cooked it."  
"Now, we celebrate the birthday of Perseus Jackson, twice savior of Olympus, son of Poseidon, and his name shall be written in history forever!" Annabeth thought she heard something like a plane coming towards them, and she tugged Jason's sleeve. He turned with his gold glasses and looked up.  
"No way…"  
Everybody gathered to sing the Happy Birthday song. Even though Percy was 18 now **(A/N: IS HE 17?! I forgot)**, he insisted on being treated like an 8 year old. "Happy birthday to…"  
_CRASH. CLANK. _"Oww…" Chiron turned to see a very large but familiar bronze dragon over to their left, crashed. There was moaning coming from near it.  
"Thanks for breaking my fall."  
"Thanks for breaking my ribs, Sunshine. Oww."  
The crew walked over to investigate the intruders, weapons out. When a girl with cinnamon brown hair and black eyes stood up, she was met by 6 swords and daggers. She put her hands up in surrender. "Um, sorry if we ruined anything, but can you put the weapons down? I'm not armed." Piper put her sword close to her chin, but Percy put his weapon down. He was deathly pale. "You-but-is Leo-how…?" Annabeth turned to Percy, repeating what Piper did. "You know her?"  
What they saw coming from dust and soot was something they didn't expect. Their old friend who was supposed to be dead rose from the dirt. He wiped it off of his face and fiddled with his tool belt, then saw the girl being held at sword point. Leo waved and said, "I hope you're not going to do anything dangerous with those. They're pointy." The crew dropped their swords and cried, "Leo!" They gathered around him to hug him, and the Hephaestus cabin and everyone cheered. Most of the girls cried (and Frank, a tear from Jason) until Calypso cleared her throat and rocked back and forth on her heels.  
"Ahem, it's the girl you almost killed 5 minutes ago…I would appreciate it if someone introduced me?" Leo opened his mouth, but the girl cut in. "Not you, Valdez." She walked over to Percy and pointed a finger at his chest. "I think he knows me, hmm? Do you remember _that _broken promise?"  
Percy stuttered, "You-you're Calypso. But-but you're immortal. And you were on Ogygia. Leo was going to come for you, but…" He looked between Leo and Calypso, and then realization dawned upon his face. He grinned. "That was clever."  
While Annabeth caught on and anybody who didn't know the plan and how the heck Leo came back to life stared, Leo explained. The plan was brilliant, everybody had to agree. He wrapped his arm around Calypso's waist.  
"But why didn't you come back sooner?" Hazel asked, crying with joy. "If you were alive that whole time, taking joyrides on Festus and visiting Berlin, you could have thought to at least come back and say 'Guys, I'm not dead!'" Leo blushed and said, "Uh, wasn't on my mind. I had no idea where you guys could be, and…Calypso distracted me. I knew you guys would be here celebrating Percy's birthday, so I decided to come in to celebrate. Plus, half of the places we went to wouldn't let me in because I didn't finish high school…"  
Calypso shook her head. "I can't believe you helped save the world, evaporated an earth goddess, came back to life, and took my off my island-yet you never finished _high school._" She looked confused and said, "By the way, what is that?"  
Jason scratched his head, furrowing his brows under his glasses. "Actually, come to think of it, none of us have… and Hazel's still in middle school. Hmmph." Hazel pouted.  
Annabeth declared, "After this, I think we should all finish high school…with the exception of Hazel, of course." Frank smiled sadly at Hazel and said, "Sorry Haze."  
Athena gave a thumbs-up sign to her daughter, approving. "The children need their education; otherwise they will be walking around with empty space in their heads." Apollo groaned and played a note on his lyre. "Do you really have to make them? Most of them have been telling me stories, and it seems like they hate it." Artemis stared at him and he shut his mouth.  
Poseidon smiled and said, "Now that we are all reunited, we shall continue the birthday of my son! Everybody, gather around for cake."

**(And that's it, guys! Sorry it took so long for me to upload. This was my first free period in awhile. And, guys, comment below which characters you want to come back.)**


	4. Well, Here We Go

**Chapter 4: Well, Here We Go  
Me: Um, running out of people…YO JASON  
Jason- *fixes glasses* What do you need?  
Me: Disclaimer.  
Jason: *sigh* None of these characters belong to her. They all belong to Rick Riordan.**

Just a reminder: (I changed Hera's last name so she can date Zeus)  
Athena- Mackenzie Tula  
Zeus- Zarek "Zeke" Salome

Poseidon- Brooks Salome

Hades- Earnest "Ernie" Salome

Aphrodite- Amberly Taylor

Hephaestus- Silver Coleus

Hermes- Pandareos "Pan" Messier

Ares- Louis Carbine

Apollo- Chuck Alpine

Artemis- Caine Alpine

Demeter- Heather Piscine

Hera- Jennifer "Jenny" Rita

The gods had been preparing for days, and they still weren't sure if they were ready. Aphrodite kept checking her make-up, while Athena ran over the plans.  
Artemis and Apollo were arguing (surprise, surprise) and so were Zeus and Hera. Everyone else was rushing around, eating quickly as possible.

Finally Athena said, "I believe we are thoroughly prepared. Everybody remember their mortal names?" Nods all around. "Wonderful. Let's get in the cars."  
*Regular car routine*

When the gods filed out of the cars, they saw the people they were looking for immediately. They were all in one big pack, and we're pretty hard to miss. Thalia was wearing her regular punk clothes, as usual, with her hair covering a part of her electric blue eyes. Nico was wearing a black BVB tee with ripped black jeans and an aviator jacket, nothing new.

Percy was wearing a bright blue shirt with white Bermuda shorts and sandals, and the outfit would work on anyone else but Perce. Jason was wearing his Imperial gold glasses (which sorta made him look out of place; Zeke also was puzzled) and jean shorts with a dark blue tee with lightning and a jacket. Annabeth had on short shorts (unexpectedly, and Mackenzie does not approve) with an olive green vest and lacey white shirt. Piper obviously tried not to draw attention to herself-she had her hair braided back in a ponytail, with regular blue jeans and a shirt with a Cherokee pattern with frills on the bottom, but of course every boy tried to flirt with her.

Frank looked bulky and out of place with a camo shirt and bulky jeans, and he looked awkward without Hazel. She was over at another school, trying to finish 8th grade. The people said she could finish early if she did well, and Hazel was working hard. Leo had on a white cotton shirt with red suspenders and jeans with dirt all over them, but somehow he still looked nice **(A/N: Of course he did). **Leo kept on his tool belt, but he looked slightly irritated and looked around. He turned to ask Reyna a question. The Roman praetor was wearing a bold, long sleeved purple shirt to conceal her tattoo and (woah) a white skirt with sneakers.

The others from the Camps were a bit out of place. They were clustered in another group-Travis, Connor, Grover, Juniper (who was regular skinned in the mist), Will, Katie, Rachel, and Clarisse. Travis and Connor looked so alike, only Pan could tell who was who-they wore their Camp Half-Blood shirts (veiled from the mortals) and black shorts. They tried to run around and pickpocket anyone they found. Grover was wearing a "Save the Whales!" shirt and jeans and sneakers to hide his goat feet. Except for the part that his jeans were dark brown and he had a baseball cap on, he didn't stand out much. Juniper had on a long, earthly green dress with brown swirls and silky sleeves, with high heels on. This brought her up to the height where she could kiss Grover on the mouth. Will was wearing a dark yellow shirt and football shorts, which didn't go together…

Katie had on a short silver dress with a green vest, and was trying to get close to Travis. It was until Connor pick pocketed _her _that she stopped trying to get to him. Rachel had on a pink beanie and an artist shirt with so many paint splatters, nobody knew what the original color was. Her jeans were originally green, they could tell, but it also had paint splatters. Her hair was back in a ponytail to reveal her freckles. She was quiet attractive, but of course, the Oracle would not allow her to date. Clarisse had a red shirt on that said "Don't Even Try" with an army jacket on. She had tight fitting blue jeans on with a loose belt and boots on, which Chuck sort of found hot (uh-oh).  
*Going over to the demigods*

Leo marched up to Reyna, irritated. He asked, "Where is Calypso? I thought she was coming with you, and she's not here yet." Reyna shrugged.

"Seems like you would have better track of her, since you went back to her island and freed her." Leo groaned and pushed his palms into his forehead. Annabeth was trying to fix Percy up.

"Watch the hair, Wise Girl! Ow, ever think of cutting your nails…what's the big idea anyways?" Annabeth stated, "First impressions are the best impressions-and you should know. You need to look your best for the first day of school." Nico came over and rolled his eyes. "You're starting to sound like…Bianca. Or Mrs. Jackson. Shut up and let's get in already."

"He is right you know," Frank agreed. "We are going to be late, and you're just being fussy, Annie." Everybody tried to call her "Annie", even though she hated it. Annabeth gave him the death glare, but moved on. Jason and Piper got tapped on the shoulder by somebody. They turned around to see a girl with blondish-brownish hair and bluish green eyes, smiling warmly at them. Jason's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets and Piper stared in simple wonder.

"Excuse me, I'm Amberly. Do you have any idea where the school schedules are?" All Jason could say was:

"Uh…" Piper slapped him on the arm and smiled at her. "Um, I'm Piper. The school schedules should be somewhere in the office." She stared down Amberly, silently willing her to leave. Aphrodite in disguise didn't understand this rude gesture, and she blinked. "Where is the office?" Piper smiled, trying to be nice, and said, "Oh, you're one of those new students, right…? A group of 12 girls and boys recently came in, you must be one. The office is down the hall; take a left, then another left." When Amberly went to tell this to Ares (Louis), Piper snapped her finger in front of Jason's face.

"What was that?" Jason blushed and said, "I don't know-I looked at her and sort of went into a da-Reyna, back off…" Reyna was casually eavesdropping. She turned away and said, "Hey, where'd Leo go?"

Leo was storming in the direction of Hephaestus and Athena (Silver and Mackenzie), slightly angry at Reyna's comment and refusal and Calypso's absence. They'd had a bit of a fight after Percy's birthday, so they'd broken up (even though they weren't even technically a couple, they'd kissed twice, so everybody just assumed they were) so Leo would have still been angry anyways. He walked straight into Silver, not paying attention to where he was going.

Silver happened to be fiddling with a piece of paper, making a paper airplane. When they collided, the paper airplane flew away, to the top of the school building. When Leo turned and saw the airplane going up, he followed its flight up to the top of the building. He'd done the exact same thing once in 5th grade, except he got in trouble because they never got it down…  
Silver looked down at the boy who was technically his son, and mumbled, "Um, sorry…?" he said it as a question, because he was still staring into space. Leo got back to his senses. "_I'm _the one who bumped into _you._ It's my fault." He pointed to the airplane, which was now standing upright on top of the building. "How'd you do that?"

Mackenzie, being a literal "know-it-all," started explaining in full detail (trajectory, shaping of the wings, human interference, etc.). Silver, Leo and Mackenzie got into a deep conversation about airplanes while going to pick up school schedules.

Frank shrugged. "Dunno," he said. "Last I heard, he was saying something about sticking his hammer up Reyna's a-"

"Probably just angry over Calypso again," Percy said. He remembered the tiny fight they'd had after Hephaestus ran away angrily after Calypso. She may have had an injury, because she wasn't there for the rest of Percy's birthday.

Thalia said, "Whatever it is, we don't need to waste any time on him. Annabeth will die if she's late to algebra." Said daughter of Athena was freaking out and running through the door, asking everybody where Algebra was. Nico came over and said, "I saw him talking to two of those new students who came in…those guys look lost." He pointed to Hades (Earnest) and Demeter (Heather) and Hermes (Pandareos).

"Go help them, di Angelo," Reyna said, walking by them. She went over to direct Zeus (Zeke) and Hera (Jennifer) to the first class. Nico sighed. "I guess the dummy who suggests it has to do it."

He unenthusiastically walked over to the two, and then shifted his feet. He awkwardly said, "Um, are you guys new? I mean, you don't look new. You haven't gone to class, it starts in 2 minutes. Uh, there was a group of new kids, you look….anyways, my point is, do you need directions?" Nico mentally face palmed himself. Everyone had been encouraging him to talk more, but he never did. Now he had a chance, and he was totally blowing it.

Earnest didn't notice, because he did this often too. "Uh…I guess we do. Our friends just deserted us; we don't know where they went." Nico got slightly angry at this, and then pointed at the twins (Chuck and Caine). "Are those two of your friends?" Heather nodded. "Chuck and Caine. Brother and sister. We're Heather and Earnest." Nico looked over at Earnest, who had a grim look on his face and reminded Nico of himself.

_Earnest sounds like a happy name. He doesn't look anything like that._

Nico waved his hand in a _Come here_ motion, and they followed him quickly to Algebra. Chuck kept checking out all the ladies, who happily ignored him.

Everyone else decided the others weren't going to come back for awhile, and headed over to their first class.

**They all have the same class schedules, just to tell you. It gets better once we keep going…If you have any suggestions or questions, please put them in the comments.**


	5. Author's Note- Unanswered Questions

**Extra Author's Note**

**This is just a set of background information I need to add, so you guys can understand the story better.**

In this section of the story, Leo and Calypso "broke up" (see my last chapter) some point after Percy's birthday. What happened isn't important to the plot line.  
Leo and the Stolls are currently in the middle of a prank war. This may cause quite a few problems. When the Stolls and Leo met and found out they both had a love for pranking, you can imagine what happened afterwards…I'm probably going to give Leo braces in this story.  
Sorry.  
He's all excited about the workshop, and he and Pan figured out how to feign an I.D and credit card. He's managed a job at Subway and is helping tutor in Spanish after school.  
Let's see. Annabeth and Percy are still a couple (because Percabeth is forever) but Calypso knows she still has a bit of feelings for him, which makes Leo slightly jealous. Percy and Nico are a bit awkward, because Nico told Percy that…ya know. That secret about who Nico loved. Annabeth is sorta a professional weaver now, and is a young tailor. Percy and Nico are learning how to surf…  
Okay! Next thing. Jason and Piper. As you can tell, Piper and Amber will be immediate enemies-actually, more one-sided on Piper's side-can you imagine? Quarrelling with your own mom. Jason will be spending a bit of bro-time with Nico and Percy-it's just due. Nico, Jason, Reyna and Will will (ha-ha) just be sorta a group. It's inevitable.  
So, Frank and Hazel. Like I said in the last chapter, Hazel is in the last year of middle school. She's still trying to figure out what McDonalds is and how to use a phone. They said she could finish early if she did very well, but we won't be seeing her for most of the story (sorry…). Frank is one of those guys who the girls think he's a hunk (along with Percy) so Frazel and Percabeth may have some problems…yeah…  
Rico will not be happening. They'll be really close friends, but I feel Will and Nico will have more of a connection. I don't know who I'll pair Reyna with, because of that whole "nobody can heal your heart" thing, and I sorta have to stay with the books. Most of the other characters won't be mentioned, but I will include Coach Hedge and Grover. I need some of that satyr action. Again, I believe Jason, Reyna, Will, and Nico are really close friends after the books ended.  
Okay, one last thing. I believe Leo, Percy, Nico, and Reyna just had this moment where they broke down. From stress, from failure, from memories…they're still the same, but something broke on their insides.  
Any questions asked will be answered, I promise. The next chapter will be open in a week/less, guys!


End file.
